The Golden Crown of Terra
by Whovian overload River Song
Summary: (part three) A prequel to River scheme in Ch 33 of When You Least Expect It. Contains mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N:** If you're not caught up on the other two works in this series (up to ch 40 on When You Least Expect it) then this will have spoilers and will also probably be confusing! This starts during River's first day back at Luna after the headmaster nearly dismissed her (ch 118 Never Alone For Very Long)]

1.

It had been a quick lie, (a good one at that considering she'd pulled it from the top of her head), but now River would have to tell everyone who asked today that her husband was an inventor and she had been trying out 'his invention' of the perception filter the other day. It could be worse, but she knew that _everyone_ was going to ask about the obvious baby bump under her dress. At least she didn't have to talk about dying, yet.

Cameron had left River's notes in good condition, probably even better condition than when River had last touched the papers. There were many folders waiting for her with thorough research that had been done ages ago.

One of the folders was open. On one side was River's monthly agenda with all the lectures she had to teach, today's circled for her in blue-green pen: The Golden Crown of Terra. The other side of the folder held the beginning of her lecture notes.

River sat down with a sigh, flipping through the notes she had written on the Crown. This lecture was a new addition to her class this year, so today would be the first time she ever taught the history of this artifact. She smiled as she leafed through the pages, always pleased by her own skills of researching.

The history wasn't too complicated as far as histories went: The Crown had been passed through numerous generations of multiple great rulers, both extraterrestrial and in post-space-discovery Earth.

To River's knowledge, the artifact itself would be put in a museum just a galaxy away in just a century or two, the first in a line of valuable and relevant pieces from Earth. The early lore surrounding the Crown was very vague and not many historians agreed on what was correct. The students would be evaluating a number of theories today, the point of the lesson to practice theorizing.

A few papers down there was an image of the Crown, a beautiful and shining piece of shaped golden metal with a number of emeralds in it. River studied the large emerald stones that had been expertly rounded so that they were almost planet like, which other historians and researchers believed the name was a tribute to.

As her students started to trickle in, River projected a four-dimensional image of the Crown so it could be examined and admired. Soon enough, the hall was filled with admiring students, some of them taking pictures of the beautiful object.

River let her students admire the object for several minutes before getting down to business, "Judging from your reactions, most of you have never seen or heard of this before. This is the Golden Crown of Terra, one of the oldest and most widely passed pieces of jewelry in the galaxy."

She rolled through the history with the aid of a power point and handed out packets that discussed the multiple theories surrounding the Crown, leaving time for discussion.

One of the students theorized that the near-perfect roundness of the gems couldn't have occurred until the Crown's seventh owner since the technology only sprouted up around that time. Another student agreed with a famous theory that the unity of the materials for the Crown represented an ancient peace between feuding kingdoms. A third suggested that a king who would have possession over it would likely boast and advertise such a treasure, though this was met with some disagreement.

River listened to the bright minds of her students. "I'm curious to know, based on the information presented to you, where do you think the Crown originally came from? It's been narrowed down so that we know it did at one point come from Earth, but what time period? Which King? And how did it end up galaxies away from Earth before any Terrestrains knew about 'extraterrestrial' life?"

A girl raised her hand confidently. "There's a bit on page eleven of the fourth theory." She opened the passage, having highlighted the sentence. "You'd miss it if you were reading fast: 'An unidentified mysterious feminine figure delivered the Crown to Sir Vrurd of the Heolc, the first known use of the Crown's current name.' Who was she?"

River went over to her notes, frowning at the page. Oddly she had missed that bit, "That is a great question. I honestly haven't done much research on that, I'll have to look into it."

"Maybe she was royalty and had the Crown in her family at the time it was missing. Or she happened upon it and turned it in, though that wouldn't explain her knowing the name." The student continued. "I don't think she herself was from Earth if she had the technology to get the Crown from there to Sir Vrurd. And based on when the Crown was delivered to him, it was last on Earth around the 1000's. Maybe a bit earlier."

"It could be possible that the Crown didn't have a name _until_ she gave it to Sir Vrurd because it's highly unlikely for an Earthen King to name the Crown after the Earth instead of after himself." River reasoned, "However I do agree that the woman was not of Earth origin, or at the very least not of the time period."

"You mean like a time agent, miss?" A different boy asked.

"It's possible, yes." She nodded.

A few murmurs resonated among the class at the potential for the exciting combination of archeology and time travel. Nothing new for their professor, of course.

"She didn't choose a very creative name." The same boy observed.

"Yes, that's true, but the name does help establish the origin of the Crown." She noted.

"But even if she used a cooler name, we'd still know it's from Earth because of the materials used and particles left on it. Theory three uses the results from an examination of the organic particles to place the Crown in rural west Europe. Professionals only disagree with that because Amber Fair Park covers the 5000 square kilometers of ground they would need to cross match and confirm."

"Yes, but have you heard of the Ouveron Battle Armor from the Glasker Dynasty? Many of the breastplates were made from Earth materials harvested in Earth's eighteenth century. Had the pieces not had the Ouveron seal, test results would have come back as saying the armor was made in on Earth." River pointed out.

He thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "I still agree with the location in theory three."

"As do I. Now, for next class I want each of you to turn in a ten-page paper either backing up one of the theories or establishing and backing up your own theory."

This earned a few groans from the students as they pulled out planners and phones to write the assignment down. They spent the last bit of class getting a small head start on their work before they were dismissed.

River looked down at her notes again, reading over the pages and taking down notes as she waited for her husband to come. Arthur tumbled around, River's thoughts of the Doctor making him excited.

The TARDIS soon materialized. River didn't look up from what she was doing, still deeply immersed in what she was reading.

Her bowtie-wearing husband strolled out of the ship, with a few full containers of food under his arm. He put them on her desk.

"Lunch time already?" She muttered, turning to her tablet to see what more she could find about Sir Vrurd and the mysterious woman. She frowned when nothing came up, trying multiple different phrases in the database search.

"Yup." He pulled up a chair, opening up the containers. "I made some chicken and rice for you and I brought some salad, too."

"Mmmhmm." She nodded, not really listening to him.

He rounded her desk and tried to peer over her shoulder since whatever she was looking at seemed to have so much of her attention. "What are you looking at?"

She shook her head, powering down the tablet and closing her notes, "It's nothing, just work stuff." She tried to brush it off, looking up and giving him a smile.

He smiled back. "Work stuff can wait until after your break."

"Thank you, dear." She opened the box, picking at the food, trying to clear her mind of her curiosity for the time being.

-x-

Sparked by the ideas of her students, River went to work digging up everything she could find on the Crown. She spent hours in the TARDIS library, reading, taking notes and running searches through various databases to see if there was anything on the mysterious woman and the origin of the Crown. Unfortunately, there wasn't too much to find and all trails eventually lead to dead ends.

With a lack of leads and a long list of other worries to occupy her, River's curiosity on the Crown was put on the back burner. Time kept moving forwards.

It was easy to forget the Crown under the weight of all the other things that needed to be done before Arthur came and River wasn't enough time now to chase old curiosities. There were too many lasts and too much worrying. Not by the girls, though.

The twins were blissfully ignorant of all the going-ons, which everyone was thankful for when their birthday treat rolled around.

Although the birthday event didn't go as smoothly as planned, there was something suspiciously familiar about the castle to River. Many of the royal jewels displayed that they saw on their tour of the castle were placeablly familiar and rang a bell in the back of her mind.

It wasn't until the heat got to her that she remembered where she had seen the craftsmanship style before: the Golden Crown of Terra. Unfortunately, there wasn't actually an opportunity to look for the artifact let alone ask about it. It was worth investigating again if she had the time, but River fell ill before she could do more than write the thought in her diary.

The idea of an investigation stayed only an idea until several months after Arthur was born.

River was shifting through her diary, looking for something to distract her from the impending conversation of trying for another baby, when she found her notes. She had been eager for another adventure and surely the Doctor wouldn't notice if she used the TARDIS to slip away and do some investigating later that night.

There were a number of errands to do between then and that night. The girls had to be picked up and dinner had to be made, not to mention that Arthur took up a lot of both parents' attention. The Doctor was happy to have his son pawned off on him, though, and did volunteer to make dinner.

River didn't get around to going out until after the rest of her family had gone to bed. She waited until she was sure the Doctor was asleep before slipping out of bed and going to the TARDIS.

The ship had already turned the breaks to silent for her daughter, used to the many times in the past when River had borrowed her. "That's my girl," River smiled, setting the coordinates and then going to change into appropriate attire.

The TARDIS silently materialized in a forgotten corner of the castle River brought the twins to on their last birthday. River made sure the TARDIS was cloaked before silently stepping out.

Tip toeing through the halls so she wouldn't get caught, she searched for some sign of the Crown, thinking it must be on display somewhere.

The castle seemed bigger than the last time she was here, probably because she wasn't just sticking to the main corridors. The guards were mainly posted there, though a few of them paced through the rest of the place. Luckily, there many crevices and dips in the hallway to hide in when a guard came by.

River smiled, happy that she was able to sneak around despite being so out of practice.

The castle was a bit nicer when not being described by a megalomaniacal king. The man may have overestimated the number of swords in the armory and the amount of equipment in the kitchens, but it was still better than expected.

River was growing more and more impatient, unable to find the Crown despite wandering through a good portion of the castle. She opened another doorway, thinking it would lead her down another quiet hallway. Behind the door was actually a library, small compared to what the TARDIS could provide. It did, however, have a good book smell to it on top of all the dust. It didn't seem to have been used much any time recently.

River dipped out of the room, thinking she surely wouldn't find the Crown in there. However, she kept it in mind, planning to go back if she had time.

After wandering for another painfully long time, there came a door that was chained closed. It also happened to have a guard standing watch.

River huffed in frustration, turning to go back the way she came, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to get past the guard without psychic paper or a blaster, which she had left in the TARDIS.

The blue box had the items River needed waiting for her on the jump seat in a bigger-on-the-inside clutch purse. She grabbed the bag off the jump seat and ran out of the TARDIS.

She was so close to the Crown she could almost taste it, and the taste was very distracting.

Just as she rounded a corner, she crashed into someone.

A man in night robe sat before her, rubbing his head. He was a scruffy looking man with very greasy looking, red hair. He looked up at her, shock covering his expression before any words formed.

River stared at him for a moment, not knowing who he was. "Pardon me, very sorry sir."

He soon glared. "What are you doing in here!?"

"I'm looking for the King." She blurted out, not really knowing where she was going with this, but figuring a plan could come later, "He is a very dear friend of mine. I must see him immediately."

"I can assure you that you and I are _not_ good friends! How did you get in my castle? It's the middle of the night!"

"Your majesty!" River was surprised, having remembered him differently, "I beg your pardon. It's so dark and I cannot see very well." She bowed, "The guards let me in, but I suppose you don't remember me. I came to visit you a few months back, Queen River."

He started to look just a tad flustered, realizing he wasn't wearing his usual, overly flashy, royal attire. "Why are you here and why couldn't this wait until morning?"

"I...well..." She tried to think of something that he would believe. Recalling how arrogant and overly flirtatious he had been, she said the first thing that came to mind, "I couldn't bare to be apart from you any longer. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since our visit." She knew she sounded a bit crazy, but she hoped the king was arrogant enough to pass it off as helpless love.

He clearly hadn't been expecting that sort of answer, but obviously believed her on some level. "I will not say you haven't been in my thoughts as well. You seemed so animus of me at the end of your visit."

Right, she had forgotten that she had yelled at him before they left, "Well...yes. But it was only because… my immediate feelings for you were confusing to me and they frightened me. I took that fear out on you and regret it deeply."

"Does your king know you're here?"

"No." She shook her head, "When I expressed the desire to see you again, he threatened me so I had to run away. That is why I'm here in the middle of the night." Another terrible lie but if he had bought what she was feeding him so far, he'd buy this too.

"Do you need protection?" He asked, jumping at the possibility to be a knight in shining armor to her.

"Yes, will you protect me?"

He nodded, soaking up her damsel in distress ruse. "You may take refuge in my castle. You must be tired from coming all this way." He offered her an arm. "I'll wake the servants and have them prepare you a room."

"Oh, thank you so much. It's so very kind of you." She batted her eyes at him.

They went through the halls, away from the room River had originally been trying to get to, as the King loudly woke servants from their sleep. She followed behind him, deciding she would do more investigating in the morning.

In short enough time, River was offered a nightgown and told where the bathrooms were before the servants left wearily back to their own beds. The King offered to help River with what she needed.

"Well, if you're offering, I wouldn't mind if you helped me with my dress." She murmured.

"Of course." The man was much too happy to have River show more skin.

"You know, you're more handsome than I remember." She commented.

"I'm sure your memory has served my image well. And you..." He stared at her form, now in just a thin slip. "...are just as stunning."

"Oh, well I'm glad you think so." She smiled, "I do hope my stay will allow us to become...closer."

He was utterly captured by her, hanging on every word, and taking a step closer. It wasn't the ideal plan, but it certainly guaranteed that River wouldn't be beheaded anytime soon.

"I think that I can manage from here." She smiled, "Goodnight."

"Do you not want me to stay?" He frowned, somewhat out of his daze.

She shook her head, realizing she had said the wrong thing, "No, of course, I want you to stay."

He gazed at the newly made bed, then back at her. "I can… watch over you and keep you safe."

"I that all?" She raised an eyebrow.

His eyes were dark and he grinned a bit more flirtatiously before reaching up her grab her face and pull their lips together. She jumped in surprise, nearly pushing him away.

She was going to have to find a way to get her hallucinogenic lipstick on. It didn't seem like the King had any plans of letting River go, pulling her closer. Her purse was on the bed and the lipstick was in her purse. If she could just discreetly get to get purse…

He started pushing her backward towards the bed pretty quickly, clearly eager. She fell back on the bed, reaching for her purse. Unfortunately, he noticed. "There is nothing in there you need."

"I just wanted to freshen up for you." She smiled.

"Oh," He took the bait easily. "Please, do."

She grabbed her purse, pulling out her lipstick and putting a good coat on. He wasn't sure what the small metal tube was supposed to be but didn't waste time questioning it, wanting her lips back. She hauled him to her, eager to get him dazed so he would leave her alone. He kissed her messily, then promptly flopped back onto the bed, the large dose of hallucinogens sure to keep him out long enough for him to fall asleep.

River sighed, dragging him so he was placed correctly. She then changed and slipped under the blankets, formulating a plan instead of sleeping for the rest of the night.

Leaving him wasn't exactly an option. If he woke up to an empty bed, he would automatically know she'd been lying to save her own skin, not to mention if she got caught trying to get into that locked room again he'd kill her. His blind lust for her, though, was a big advantage and she knew it. There was the possibility of her making a break for the TARDIS and trying to land in the room, but a blind landing could mean she'd end up in a wall.

There was, of course, the Doctor to think about, who she had tiptoed around the subject of having another baby with, but she wasn't ready to think about that just yet. What better way to procrastinate and put off the conversation than to have a little fun on an adventure. As the hours ticked by, she set the pieces for her plan, figuring out just how she was going to have the crown eventually handed to her on a silver platter.

Dawn peeked through the windows at around six in the morning, though without a clock it was hard to be absolutely sure.

The servants had got up an hour ago and could be heard going back and forth through the halls, though none of them bothered River and the King yet. There was, however, the occasional whisper outside the door about the pair inside the room.

River had fallen into a few small and very light naps, though she still ended up awake long before the King. She stayed beside him in bed, pretending to be asleep every time she thought she heard him waking.

He finally woke when a servant knocked on the door.

"Your majesty?"

River shut her eyes, keeping her breathing light.

The King snarled to the door, "What is it? What do you want?"

A boy poked his head in. "The kitchens say they've made you and your guest breakfast. Would you like us to bring it in?"

"Yes, fine, bring it in. But be quiet about it. And quick! I don't want to have to wait." He growled. The boy hurried off as the King sat up. He clearly wasn't much of a morning person.

River slowly opened her eyes, stretching a bit as if she were just waking up. The King stared at her, mind in his false memories of last night.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning."

He skipped the polite greeting. "I presume last night was pleasurable for you?"

"Very much so." She purred, not even wanting to imagine the things he pictured.

"You have many hidden talents." He smirked. "How did you learn to do such things?"

She shrugged, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "Preferably, soon."

"I assure you it will be." She smiled, trying very hard not to be repulsed. "Now did I hear a promise of breakfast?"

"It should be here by now." He sounded irritated that it wasn't, though it had only been minutes.

"Well, perhaps I could distract you until it gets here." She offered, tightening her fingers around the metal tube of lipstick in her hand.

He gave an eager nod, moving closer to her. She put on a fresh coat of lipstick, kissing his neck. He made a hum, then made a very odd trumpet-y noise before becoming very loopy.

She straddled his hips, holding his face so he was looking at her, "Now, I want you to keep in mind just how much you like me. And you like me so much, you're going to want to give me something later today." She murmured, hoping he was loopy enough for this to work.

He puckered his lips. "Anything, dear queen." She grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He closed his eyes blissfully, murmuring, "Marry me."

"Of course, I will, my darling." She kissed him again, hoping to knock him out this time. He didn't exactly fall of conscious but was clearly in a different reality.

A servant knocked on the door with breakfast. River jumped off the King and went to hold the door shut, not wanting anyone walking in to find him as out of it as he currently was. Not really knowing what else to do, she made a series of profane noises, hoping to scare off whoever was on the other side of the door.

A moment of hesitation later there came footsteps hurrying away from the door.

River crawled back to the bed, stripping the King of his clothes and then doing the same to herself before slipping back into bed. If she wanted him to keep believing the things he was seeing, she would have to at least make it look like they had done something.

The King twitched in his dream for another twenty minutes before relaxing and slowing coming out of his daze. River pulled the blankets around her once more, hoping that everything looked just right.

He lazily rolled on his side to face her. "How could you have stayed away for so long?"

"I don't know, my love." She trailed a finger along his jaw, "Did you really mean it when you asked me to marry you?"

He blinked, trying to remember saying that, then rolled them over so he was draped over her. "Yes. You no longer have to belong to that other man. Stay with me here."

"Well, I'll have to go back to collect my things, but nothing would please me more than to be here with you." She almost gagged on the words.

"Are you not afraid of what he might do if you return?"

"Not with you as my sworn protector." She murmured, batting her eyes at him, "But I won't go back until after we've been married."

He looked genuinely glad, kissing her jaw. "I shall make you happy. And we will have a joyous ceremony for all my subjects to attend."

"All your subjects?" She frowned slightly, "Can't we just...elope?"

He didn't seem keen on this idea. "It's traditional for there to be a ball at royal weddings."

She didn't want to have to _actually_ marry him, and if there was a huge wedding ceremony then she would probably have to do that. "But I don't want to have to wait." She pouted, "I want us to be married _now_. Think of how romantic it would be."

"Romantic? Eloping if for children who are disobeying their parents and their Gods."

She wiggled beneath his weight, "But I don't want a big wedding." She could sense a fight coming on, but she wasn't going to let him get his way.

He mulled this over in his small brain and sighed. "I would like a ball... but perhaps the exchanging of the rings themselves can be just between us and the priest and the ball can be after."

Surprised by the compromise, she agreed, "Alright, but it must happen soon."

"I can have it arranged by the week's end." He boasted.

"That's not soon enough, but I suppose I can settle." She murmured, nudging his jaw with her nose.

"Good." He murmured. "Now where is breakfast?"

"I think they came while we were occupied and my cries scared them off."

"You are quite a screamer." He chuckled against her neck.

"Well, you're quite talented." She lied, leaning back to expose her neck for him.

He slobbered over her skin for a moment. "Still, I must punish the kitchen staff for this."

"Do what you must, my love." She murmured. River wasn't here to change his ways, just to get the Crown.

With a few more kisses, he rose from the bed and got his clothes on. "I'll return soon."

"What shall I do while you're gone?"

"Keep the bed warm for me, my dear."

"Of course, darling." She waited until he had gone before getting out of bed to get dressed.

There was a distant yelling from the King scolding the cooks, indicating the kitchen was not a place she wanted to be. If she was with him for another minute she was afraid she might kill him. She was perfectly fine waiting here for now.

It had been fast, the 'sex' and the proposal, but River had that effect most men. And women. And to be honest, every other variation of gender or lack thereof that there was in the universe. Fast, on the other hand, hopefully, meant she didn't have to play housewife to a plainly horrid man for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding came and went with River managing to "marry" the King without actually marrying the King.

She used the nights to slip away and return to her real life, however, that often wasn't too much better than life in the kingdom. Despite having agreed to have another baby, River was feeling strong doubts about having another child, though she didn't want to admit that to her husband just yet. The stress was beginning to make her trips to the kingdom much more enjoyable as it served as an escape and distraction.

River was laying in bed with the King, staring out the window absently, waiting for him to wake. Something felt a bit off, but she couldn't place what.

It was still very early, and while it was rare for the King to wake up before the sun, today he happened to. He stirred, "My love?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"What are you doing awake?" He yawned.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered, "I'm not feeling terribly well."

"It's not missing your daughters again, is it? You just had a visit to them."

She shook her head, "No, darling, it's not that. I feel a bit sick."

He didn't look too concerned. "Perhaps your courses are due. Try going back to sleep."

"Perhaps." She murmured.

It was only a few minutes later that a huge wave of nausea hit her so fast she didn't have time to get up before she threw up.

The King jumped up to avoid getting vomit on him. "River!"

"I'm sorry." She breathed, "I must have caught something when I went to visit my girls." Back at home, Amelia and Freya had just brought home a nasty bout of the flu so it wasn't a terribly off guess.

"These sheets must be changed and you must clean yourself immediately." He grumbled.

She glared at him, not in the mood for his rudeness. "Seriously? That's how you console your sick wife?"

"How can I run a kingdom if I get this illness, too? If it will console you, I can fetch the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor!" She snapped at him, not noticing how quickly her mood had swung to anger.

He huffed, managing to hold back a number of comments. "Get cleaned. I'll wake the servants."

"No." She growled at him, "For once in your life you are going to do something kind and help me get clean. Then you can wake the servants."

"If you wanted help from your clothes why did you not say so in the first place?" He lashed back.

"Because I shouldn't have to ask! You, as my husband, should just do it!" She was fuming for nearly no reason, "My former husband would never have acted like you." She knew she was going to strike a chord with that, but she didn't really care. She was beyond frustrated with the King at this point.

"Your former husband her not here!" It wasn't terribly difficult to get him angry. "It is not my natural duty to do a maid's job. He may have been backward enough to act like one, but I am wise enough to know my place is not so low. You are his no longer and he will not be mentioned in this castle!"

For the first time since she had come to the kingdom, River lost control and tried to slap him. He grabbed her wrist mid-slap, none the gentler as her squeezed her arm hard and pushed her roughly back. She fell back onto the bed, looking up at him, starting to come back to herself.

He could've done a deal worse, but then again, so could have she. "Learn your place, woman!"

She bit back a nasty remark. She'd probably have a bruise on her wrist and she didn't need another mark to have to explain away to the Doctor when she returned home.

"Get yourself cleaned." The King muttered, adjusting his robes and storming out of the room to wake someone to help River.

River sat on the bed for a stunned moment before going to get cleaned up. It was a short while before a maid knocked, bringing clean clothes.

Once River was changed and clean again, she stormed out of the room, now in a horribly sour mood. She and the King probably weren't going to see much of each other today until one of them (River) decided to let it go.

After a few hours of wandering aimlessly through the castle, She finally gave in and went to the throne room to find her husband. He was there having a heavy debate with another man.

River stood in the doorway, knowing the other man probably had something to do with the evening's feast preparations. Today marked the first day of the King's birth month and he insisted that the whole kingdom celebrates for the entire month, starting with that night's grand feast.

The celebrations, River tried to reason, were probably the reason he had hit her back that morning as he had repeatedly told her about how eager he was to show her off to the visiting nobles and his new 'prize.'

The conversation wasn't the most audible aside a few louder, "well, make room"s, and, "your orders come from me!"s. Neither of them noticed River.

She stepped further into the room, clearing her throat. The man glanced at her, the King's gaze following. "What?"

"I thought it might be time for you to come change your robes. Your guests will be arriving soon."

The King said a few last words to the planner before moving in River's direction. "I've called for the doctor to come today."

"I already told you I don't need a doctor." She huffed, scowling at him.

"Today is an important day and I will not have you sick again. You must consult him." It would have been sweet if worded differently.

"I don't have time to consult him. I have to get ready as well." She protested.

"Ten minutes. Just let him give you some medicine to help."

She rolled her eyes and quickened her pace, walking ahead of them towards their room. He took this as agreement. "I'll send him in when you've changed."

"Fine." She grumbled, going to put on the dress that had been made for her several weeks prior.

The dress was emerald green and gold, matching perfectly with the crown she had been promised to be given that night, but also extremely form fitting from the hips up.

To her alarm, the dress seemed too small. The maids helping her wisely didn't comment on the fact, squeezing her into the dress with effort. With the back of the dress barely managing to tie shut, River began to worry, refusing to acknowledge what all the signs were beginning to point to.

She shooed the maids out of the room, going to find her 'husband.' He was only a few rooms over, speaking in hushed tones with who was presumably the doctor.

River was about to knock, but hesitated, trying to listen to what they were saying.

The King sounded a note more concerned than when he spoke to River. "She's been hysterical all morning and didn't eat yet today. I can't have her missing the feast because of this."

River opened the door with that, frowning until she saw the 'doctor.'

The King and a familiar potato faced man turned to look at her. The former seemed to not notice at all the strange features of his guest. River was at a loss for words, not knowing how exactly Strax had gotten there, or how he knew to be there in the first place.

Strax stood. "Your concerns have been noted, sir. Please exit the room while I begin my examination."

"Why don't you go fetch the crown you promised me." She forced a smile, "This will only take a moment." She shut the door behind the King.

Strax gestured for her to sit.

River sat down, "You know, you don't actually have to examine me." She murmured.

"You told me you would do it yourself." He said like he was reciting the information, then reached into his pocket and handed her a non-terrestrial device that looked like a set of lenses attached to a small projector.

She took the device hesitantly, carefully using it to scan her body and see what was wrong, her hearts stopping.

"It everything alright, professor?"

She stared at the confirmation of her suspicions, her hearts sinking. "Yes...fine."

"I was informed you would be shocked and was told to give you this." He produced another thing from his pocket, a box with Vastra's morning sickness tea remedy and two scones from one of River's favorite bakeries. "Regards from the Madame. She says 'don't worry too much. It'll be fine'."

"Thanks." She whispered, taking the box from him, though it looked like she had hardly heard what he had said.

She stood and left the room, dazed and lost in her own consuming thoughts. Strax went off to tell the King she'd be fine.

River went back to her room, wanting to be alone to process the news that she didn't want. Lowering herself on the bed, she buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to cry, though she felt like she was about to. She needed to plan.

A baby was going to complicate things, especially a baby that she didn't want. This wasn't time, though. The King came to find her almost ten minutes later.

She didn't move when she heard him come in, barely even turning her head. He slowly moved to sit next to her, putting his hand over hers. "Wife?"

She pulled her hand away, staring at the floor. "What is the matter." He asked.

"I'm still cross with you." She lied.

He sighed. "Perhaps if you ate then you'd be less so."

"I'm not hungry." She muttered, standing up and going to look out the window, "Besides, I'm afraid if I eat my dress my burst."

"What is that meant to mean? You've not eaten a thing today."

"My dress is so tight it hardly fits." She growled at him, "I don't know why you insisted it be so figure-fitting."

He scoffed. "You loved it when it was made. It fit perfectly then, too."

"What are you implying?" She raised an eyebrow, turning on him.

"That you're letting your emotions control you and you forget yourself." He said hypocritically.

"You're one to talk." She spat at him. At this point, she should have been asking for the crown that he had promised to give her, but her mind was elsewhere.

He glared. "Don't. This is about you, not me. You are ungrateful of the life I'm giving you!"

She took a deep breath, trying to refocus her priorities. She wasn't here to fight with him, she was here to get the crown. "You're right, I'm sorry." She apologized, though there was an attitude in her tone. "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Rest then." He huffed. "Later you can tell me what the doctor said. He hasn't told me a thing."

"I don't need rest." She sighed, "We have a feast to host and I think you promised me a crown to match my dress."

"If that's the only reason you're staying in that, then you might want to change."

She frowned, "But you promised."

"I said it was a possibility, I have not made any guarantees. You have not earned your keep of it yet."

"But I have given you so much already!" She protested, "I left my husband for you. I married you. I've given you night after night of pleasure." She stopped, an idea popping into her head, perhaps she could use this pregnancy to her advantage, "And now I'm carrying your child."

"Those were all decisions of your free- wait, what?" He registered what she'd said.

"I'm not sick." She confessed, feeling numb as she said the words out loud, "It was all just symptoms of pregnancy."

He stood approaching her. "We will have an heir?"

She nodded, trying to smile at what should have been happy news.

"Oh, my queen!" He threw his arms around her and spun her, previous grudges momentarily forgotten. "An heir! Oh, this feast will be even better now. We must tell the kingdom!"

His reaction made her think of the Doctor, which broke her hearts. She didn't know how she was going to tell her real husband that she was pregnant with a baby she didn't want. "We shall, my love. And perhaps I should have a crown for such a joyous, monuments occasion." She struggled to keep her composure, aching to return home now.

He shook his head. "We have a feast to celebrate with. The crown can come later."

"But darling, the people still don't see me as their queen, which means they won't see our child as the heir to the throne. They won't respect us until you give me a crown." She tried to reason.

"I have many you can choose from for tonight. Change into something that fits you better and I'll have the servants bring them in."

"I thought you liked me in this dress." She purred, trying every angle she could think of. If she couldn't guilt him into it, then she'd try to seduce it out of him, not that she hadn't already been doing that for months. "I thought you said it brought out my eyes." She took a step closer to him, trailing a finger down his chest, "And you said it enhanced my curves and flattered my chest."

"Many things do that to you, my love." He watched her with darkening eyes. "With that in mind, perhaps this dress should be saved for tonight when all our guests leave."

She smiled, seeing that what she was doing was working, "But I thought you wanted to show me off." Her hand moved lower now, teasing him, "I thought you wanted to make all the noble men jealous."

"They will be, no matter your garments." He replied.

"But don't you want to drive them mad with envy? Don't you want to show them that you're the richest, most handsome King in all the lands?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her so she could kiss him, "What better way to do that than to walk in with me, wearing this dress and an expensive, gold and emerald crown to match."

"Then you'd outdo me, dear queen." He said before crashing his lips against hers.

"No, no one can outdo you, my darling." She praised.

"And let's keep it that way." He breathed going for another kiss.

"Please." River pouted, leaning back so their lips didn't quite meet, "I think our baby would want his mummy to wear a beautiful, emerald crown tonight." She took his hand and pressed it to her abdomen.

"Another time." He said, not budging, but delighted to have a feel of her middle.

She sighed, seeing that her pleas were falling on deaf ears. "Shall we go greet our guests?"

"They can wait a few moments." He purred, grabbing her bum.

She suppressed an eye roll, "Perhaps after the feast, love."

"Indulge me, wife." He insisted.

"Why should I? If you won't give me what I want, why should I give you what you want?" She batted her eyes innocently.

His arms tightened around her. "What I want is mutual."

She glanced around the room, trying to spot where her lipstick was. Usually, it was right beside the bed, but today she couldn't spot it. He was already kissing her again, his mindset.

"Darling..." She tried to protest.

"I need you." He breathed, pushing her back to the bed.

"But the feast… Everyone has come to celebrate your birthday." She glanced back at the night stand again to see if somehow her lipstick had magically appeared, which it had not. It had rolled under the bed from all the hassle earlier that morning, but it wasn't exactly discreet to get down and check there. "Don't you want to announce the coming of our heir?" She tried again.

"Later." He hummed, the two flopping onto the bed.

"Darling, I'm not in the mood to do this right now." She murmured, for once in her life wishing she had a lot more clothes on.

"I can help with that." He smirked.

"Oh, really? Can you now?" She raised an eyebrow. He nodded, rolling them so he was beneath her. "Really, darling. I don't know if you can. Perhaps we should go to the feast instead." She started to get up not that she wasn't pinned beneath him.

He grabbed her hips firmly. "We can be quick if you're so anxious for the party."

She wiggled in his grip, "Why must you be so insistent?"

"It isn't your place to refuse me." He replied, not exactly an answer.

She weighed her option;. Refusing him would only make him angry, making him angry only pushed her further away from the Crown and after the day they had, she had a lot of ground to make up. Maybe if she let him get a bit worked up, she'd be able to find her lipstick, or at least buy her time to get out of actually doing anything without making him too upset.

He was working her dress off of her legs, very eager. She looked around again, her lipstick obviously wasn't within eye sight so she needed another angle. "My King, the bed is so boring. It's your birthday, let's liven things up. Why don't you pick another place to take me."

He brightened at the idea, though wasn't creative enough to pick anywhere else but the floor. She was still on top, straddling his hips as she looked around the room as discreetly as possible, trying to spot her lipstick. Unfortunately, do to her current position, she didn't have a very good view of under the bed, where said lipstick was.

The Kings was working on untying the strings on her dress. "Darling..." River murmured, needing a better view of under the bed, "Perhaps you should be on top?"

He was too aroused to bother nodding, clumsily flipping them. She turned her head, looking under the bed to finally find the shiny, metal tube. She smiled, now she just needed to figure out how to get to it. It wasn't out of her reach, but it was far enough under the bed that reaching for it would be obvious. If she could just get him occupied so he wouldn't notice...

"You know, I'm still not quite in the mood. Can you get me there?"

He mumbled something against her skin and her moved down her body, going for her chest. She rolled her eyes, having been hoping he would just go for her neck. The only pro to this was that River could now easily reach what she needed unnoticed.

She reached for the tube, grabbing it and putting the lipstick on, not wasting any time. The King made a slightly disappointed noise when he felt his face being pulled away from her chest. She hauled his face to her's, kissing him deeply.

He moaned, then promptly went completely limp on top of her.

She groaned beneath his weight, trying to push him off of her. With difficulty he rolled off her, mumbling blissfully on the floor.

She sighed, standing and brushing herself off, trying to retie herself back into the dress she had been wearing. Without the help of the maids, the ties just wouldn't stay. She sighed, sitting down on the bed.

The TARDIS hummed at River from the corner of the room she was cloaked in, indicating she had a solution inside. River stood, looking back at the man to make sure he would be knocked out for a while, then went to the TARDIS.

Hanging on a hat rack behind the doors was a dress identical to the one River was wearing. The ship hummed again to say that it was a re-fitted version so River didn't have to suffocate all night on top of humoring the nobles.

"Oh..." River smiled softly when she saw the dress, touched by the TARDIS's kindness, "Thank you." It wasn't much, but it was enough to make what had been an all around terrible day just a bit better.

The next hum was happy, glad she could help.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She whispered, "Is all this even worth it?"

A wispy blue and a noise of confusion to clarify her words.

"I mean, is spending all this time trying to get to the crown worth it?" River sat down on the steps, burying her head in her hands, "The Doctor would know what to do." She murmured, "I bet he'd be able to talk his way to the crown within an hour." She smiled weakly, "I miss him and now… I don't know what I'm going to tell him about the baby."

The TARDIS was unsure of how to answer this. She naturally already knew what was going to happen, but couldn't do anything about it or spoil it. She knew every course time could take. She knew realities where River wasn't pregnant yet and had already gotten the crown by now. The ship told River that she could have gotten the crown just as quickly, but she was already doing it this way, so why stop?

River sighed, "Can you take me home? Just for a minute?" She wanted to see the Doctor, after the day she had been having, she needed to see him.

Obliging, the TARDIS took off on her own.

River went to change into normal clothes, throwing the unfitting dress into the wardrobe. On the jumpseat when she returned to the control room was a stack of firewood.

When she'd left a week or two ago, it had been under the pretense that she was going to get some wood for the fireplace. She'd landed only a few minutes after she left.

River scooped up the firewood, heading out into the flat. Her family was in the living room in their pajamas, all trying to bundle up under one quilt. Toby occupied the space in front of the couch. Arthur was in his father's arms, falling asleep against his shoulder.

"Here we go," River called, placing the wood beside the fireplace, throwing a few of the logs in and lighting it. "It should be nice and warm in no time."

"Thank you, Mummy!" Amelia chirped.

"Sit between me and Daddy!" Freya patted the small space between them.

River gladly sat between them, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You changed." He murmured, kissing her head.

"I got dirty." She took a deep breath, taking his hand and squeezing it.

He didn't bother asking how, figuring she'd spilled a drink or something. He squeezed back and Arthur made a small noise, turning his head towards her.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly, "In the other room?"

He nodded, though Arthur started whining to be held by his mum.

"Shhh." River murmured, leaning over to kiss his forehead, "We'll be back in a moment." The boy didn't stop, reaching out and grabbing her shirt. She sighed, taking him in her arms, kissing his forehead. He calmed quickly, snuggling against her.

She held him for a few minutes, letting him snuggle. She gently placed him down, on the floor, wrapped up in the blankets, "Mummy and Daddy will be right back, we promise." He was too sleepy to protest, Toby scooting close to him.

River stood, leading the Doctor into the other room. They went to the kitchen, the Doctor attentive. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I..." She hesitated, "...I love you."

He blinked and smiled softly. "I love you, too, Riv. Why'd you want to come all the way over here to say that?"

It hadn't been what she was planning on saying, but she wasn't quite ready to tell her secrets, "I don't know, but I wanted to say that I'm glad I have you. Not everyone is quite so lucky to have a kind, generous person like you around."

"I'm all yours, love." He agreed and stepped closer so he could kiss her nose. She pressed her forehead to his, smiling. "And while we're on the subject," He said softly. "I'm glad to be lucky enough to have someone as brilliant and as kind as you willing to put up with me."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." She smiled weakly.

"You're my wife." He punctuated this with a kiss on her cheek. "Of course, I do."

She hugged him tightly, needing the calmness of his arms around her. He gladly embraced her, holding her close. She sighed, relaxing in his arms for a moment.

"Oh! I meant to go get milk while I was out. We need it for breakfast tomorrow." She lied.

"Do it in the morning." The Doctor hummed. "Come back to the couch and relax a moment."

"I'll only be gone for a minute, I promise."

"What if we have eggs for breakfast so we don't need milk?"

"The girls will still want to drink milk."

"I suppose you're right." He sighed but brought his hand up to tilt her chin to give her a long, proper kiss. "I'll keep your seat warm."

She melted against his lips, wishing she could just stay and not go back to the kingdom. "Okay..." She whispered, "Be right back."

He squeezed her hand and turned to go cuddle back up on the couch. "Hurry back."

She waved, going back to the TARDIS and back to the kingdom, changing into the better fitting dress.

-x-

The great dining hall was full of chattering guests and long tables of food and wine. There were two empty seats next to Henry at the head of one of the tables for the royals. River smiled, walking with her husband to their seats. The nobles sat closest to them, the ranks declining further down the table.

The King didn't sit immediately, quieting the crowd to make an announcement. The whole room immediately fell silent, looking eagerly at him in hopes of earning his praise.

Not the best with words and not one for impressive speeches, he got right to the point. "I would like it to be known that the queen is with child. By the year's end, there will be a new heir!"

The nobles erupted in applause, getting out of their seats to congratulate the couple, using the opportunity to kiss up to the King as much as possible. Most of them didn't actually give too much notice to River herself, a few telling her that she ought to be in bed in her condition. Henry stared at his knees.

"It is perfectly fine for me to be here at this feast with you. Many women don't stay in bed until after the baby is born." River sniffed.

"My wife was on bedrest for all nine months. If you want a healthy one, you should do the same."

"I think his royal highness will agree I am perfectly capable of having a healthy baby without nine months of bed rest."

The noble snorted, thinking he knew more than River about the matter. She ignored the snort, trying to brush the man off. He left quickly enough, swept up in impressing the King. River did her best to make conversation with those around her, trying to be a 'good hostess.'

Towards the end of the feast, a large four tier cake was brought out for the King. He took generous slices for himself and River, letting the servants pass out the rest.

River looked at the slice, "Henry, would you like my cake? I'm not terribly hungry."

The boy looked surprised by the offer but nodded quickly. She smiled, giving him her plate with the cake. "Thank you." He murmured. The treat was cheering him up noticeably.

"Are you pleased to be getting a new younger brother or sister?" She asked, talking to the boy since everyone else seemed to be ignoring him.

He nodded slowly. "I'm happy for you and Father."

"Thank you, Henry." She smiled softly.

The dinner went very late, most of the table ending up fairly intoxicated from the wine, The King was one of the most intoxicated men at the table, having taken the celebration as an excuse to drink as much as he pleased.

Henry was quickly sent to bed with River only wishing she could leave as well. Instead, she was forced to sit and listen to her drunken 'husband' rudely running his mouth about River's body.

"Perhaps we should talk about something else." River murmured when the conversation turned particularly graphic, though she doubted her husband would agree with her.

He hardly even heard her let alone responded, too wrapped up in re-telling his latest lipstick-induced hallucination. Deciding she wasn't going to sit through this anymore, she stood, intending to walk out of the room.

The King grabbed her arm. "Wher'r you going, wife?" He slurred.

"I would rather not sit here and listen to this talk anymore." She hissed, not even bothering to lie, trying to pull her arm away.

"You enjoyed it very much before dinner." He sneered, the men around him chuckling, too.

She yanked her arm out of his grip, "Don't ever speak to me like that again." She warned.

"I'll speak to you however I want." He huffed. "If you're going to get so hysterical about it, then keep your own mouth shut."

Today had not been a day of good choices for River and she had had it with the man's behavior. She took his goblet, splashing the wine onto him, and tossing the cup aside, "Don't come back to our room until you're sober."

Most of the room fell silent as she stormed out, the King for once at a slight loss of words. At least until he stood up so fast that his chair knocked over and followed after her with clenched fists.

She walked quickly towards her chambers, not realizing that he was following her. He made no effort to be discreet, fuming. "Wife!"

She stopped, turning to face him, arms crossed. He crowded her space, face red and inches from hers. "Have the only parties you've been to been thrown by heathens? You've ruined tonight!"

She kept a cool exterior, "I don't think that blame should be placed on me. If you had kept your mouth shut and let me leave without insult then that wouldn't have happened."

"Those were compliments, woman." He hissed. "I thought the doctor had cured you of your irrational, emotional outbursts."

"That was not irrational." She shot back at him, "And your words were certainly not a compliment. You insulted and undermined me in front of everyone in that room. I was only returning the favor."

"Our actions do not equate each other!"

He moved to strike her. She tried ducking out of his way to avoid the hit. He ended up grazing her head with his nails.

"How many times will I have to tell you to learn your place here? You are below me! Especially when we have company, you do as I say. You submit to me."

She could feel the stinging of a new cut on her forehead. "But I am above the nobles and you treat me as though I am nothing but a common woman you bought on the street in front of them." She fought back.

"I give you more than any common woman could dream of. The best food and the best clothes, protection, a castle! You thank me like this?"

"No, I thank you by carrying your child." She hissed, "Is that not enough for you? Do you not want a new heir?"

"I do, but I also want a wife who has control over her hormones."

"Well then perhaps you should find a new wife to give you an heir." She snapped, turning to go.

"River!" He moved to stop her. She ignored him, going to her room and throwing open her travel trunk.

She didn't plan on actually leaving him, but perhaps she could scare him enough to regret his behavior. Maybe even enough to give her the crown in an attempt to make it up to her.

"Do not abandon your duties as wife and queen." He said, hovering around her as she packed. "It's only a row."

"It wasn't only a row, you tried to hit me. You cut my forehead. If you are willing to do that to me while I am carrying out baby, who is to say that you won't do that to our child once they're born?"

"I will not. And our child will be obedient and not be deserving of such actions."

"Well, I will not tolerate a husband who strikes me." She threw more clothes into her trunk.

He panicked. "I promise not to do it again!"

Fake tears welled up in her eyes. She was going to milk this for all it was worth, "I don't know if I can trust that promise."

"My words are all I can offer." He sounded more genuinely concerned now, her plan working.

"Perhaps I should go back to my daughters and give you time to think about this all."

"Please my queen, it was only an accident. The wine has changed me, I want you to stay here."

"Do you truly mean that?"

"I do." He nodded.

She sighed, "Fine. But if you ever hit me again, I will not hesitate to leave."

He relaxed slightly. "You should rest."

She sighed, agreeing. He left her be, going back to the party. She locked the door behind him, wanting to be alone for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

As the months passed, River continued her back and forth between the kingdom and her home as the baby grew. She kept trying to get to the crown, slowly getting closer.

The new challenge was dealing with the pregnancy on top of everything. While before River could've stayed at the castle for months without the Doctor ever knowing, now she could no longer stay in one place for more than a day or two without one of her husbands getting suspicious.

Making trips home meant now she really did have to stay away for the few weeks she was meant to in order to look like the baby had grown. (She visited Vastra more often on those weeks.)

Her current visit to the kingdom was drawing to an end, meaning she would be home for an uninterrupted while. River lay in bed, hand resting on her belly, not wanting to start the day that was to be full of fake packing and planning.

The King had been being nice to her that week since she had been so willing to test out her new tube of hallucinogenic lipstick on him. He was already up and about somewhere, probably yelling at someone to make sure the horses were out of the rain that had started.

River sighed, finally getting out of bed, going to stand by the window, watching the rain fall. Terra shifted and stretched. People could be heard going back and forth in the halls, the usual preparations being done.

The King returned to the chambers after some while, today one of his calmer days. He stood beside her, looking at the rain.

"You've been quiet today," River commented, running her hand along her abdomen absent-mindedly, still in her nightgown.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and chuckled softly. "The stable boy would disagree."

She took his hands, wrapping them around her to rest on her stomach, "I thought I told you to be nice to him."

"He wasn't going fast enough. Nearly scared off one of my best horses." He murmured, feeling Terra's movements.

"Henry was looking for you." She murmured, "He said you summoned him."

"Yes." He nodded. "I did."

"What for?"

"There's a great blacksmith coming to the town while you're away. I thought I might try to make him learn something useful."

"But he's a prince, my love, he doesn't have any need for blacksmith skills."

He snorted. "It least this way he'll actually pick up a sword."

She sighed, changing the subject, "I need to start packing. Can you get my trunk from the closet?"

He nodded, getting her trunk. She opened it up, going to the wardrobe to get her gowns.

He watched her. "Must you leave, wife?"

She nodded, "You know I do. It's Amelia and Freya's birthday, I have to go. They'll be so disappointed if I don't." That was a lie, of course, their birthday wasn't for another few months.

"Have them come here for once." He mused. "You must get tired making all those trips."

"Their father will want to celebrate their birthday with them as well and I'm sure you don't want him here." She stopped packing, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as her growing belly would allow.

He rested his hands on her cheeks. "Are you sure you'll be alright seeing him again?" He asked this most of the time when she left, but she often claimed avoiding the man would be easy.

She nodded, "I'll only have to see him for the party, the rest of the time I can avoid him. However...he might get terribly jealous of he sees me arrive wearing a big, fancy piece of jewelry." She hinted.

"I wouldn't want to put you in danger." He murmured, knowing from River that thieves were more common where she was going.

"You could send extra guards with me." She suggested, nipping at his jaw, "Think of how jealous you'll make my former husband when he see's his former wife pregnant and with jewels he only dreams of."

He was quite tempted when she put it that way. "Bring that ruby necklace I gave you the other day. I don't believe you've had that out for a spin yet."

"But I had an emerald dress made." She murmured, "And I need a crown."

"I have many you can choose from." He said, not liking the direction this was going.

"But you know which one I want." She said, pulling him closer, hovering her lips in front of his, "Please?"

On another day he might have shut her down more quickly, but at the moment he was calm. "Perhaps when you return."

Her whole face lit up, this was a good sign, "Really?"

"Of course, my queen."

"I love you." She broke out into a smile, hauling his lips against hers.

He accepted her gratitude happily, eagerly kissing back. She whimpered into the kiss, pregnancy hormones acting up. She wished the Doctor was there in that moment, knowing that with him she could actually satisfy her needs instead of just using her lipstick.

The King was getting increasingly more passionate, indicating she'd need the lipstick soon. River took the tube out, guiding the man's mouth down to her neck so she could put it on. He was was an eager participant, biting her skin.

Despite her disgust with him and his terrible technique, she found herself almost wishing he would keep going. She hadn't done much with her real husband since he'd told her he knew about the baby and her hormones were definitely spiking at the moment. However, she still put on a coat of her lipstick, going in for a kiss.

As usual, the King fell onto the bed in a state of dreaming. River huffed, going to have to wait out her own desires.

The King looked to be having a much better time than her, making a few obscene noises from the bed. She bit her lip, watching him almost hungrily. It was fairly easy to figure out what he was imagining from his movements: River straddling him and his hands gripping her hips.

River could feel her hearts quickening. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, a servant asking permission to enter. She quickly jumped on her moaning husband, straddling his hips as his hands fell on hers, getting in a compromising position in case the servant were to enter. She did as she usually did when interrupted, making a few not far from real moans.

Whoever was behind the door quickly slid a piece of paper beneath it and hurried away.

The King was growing progressively louder. Whatever dream-River was doing was probably closing it on a grand finale. River didn't move from her place above him, eyes dark. He started muttering something, her name probably, as the hallucination finished him off.

River wiggled out of her nightdress and returned to straddling his hips to keep continuity with his dream, bringing him out of the trance with kisses along his jaw.

He hummed. "Our goodbyes are as enjoyable as our reunions."

She smiled, nuzzling his jaw, "Well you don't have to say goodbye just yet, I don't leave until tonight."

"Time enough for a few more distractions?" He chuckled. She nodded, wiggling her hips against his before thinking it fully through. He bucked in response.

"Are you sure you'll be safe traveling with this storm?"

Her breath hitched at his movement, "I'll be fine." She breathed, "You just don't want me to go."

"Can you blame me?" He teased.

"No and I would love to stay, but I have to go." She started to get off of him.

He sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around her to keep her there. "Pack later."

She sucked in a breath, "I won't have time." She tried to protest.

He exaggerated a groan, letting go. "Very well."

"I promise I'll find a way to make our reunion extra special." She murmured, not getting up just yet, giving him another movement of her hips as a tease.

He was still sensitive from the lipstick, jerking a bit. She gasped, forgetting for a moment what she was doing, sensitive but for other reasons. The King grinned, pleased to get such reactions from her.

Her eyes flickered up to meet his, wanting, "What were we talking about?"

"You claimed you needed to back." He hummed, thinking she was going to stay.

"Right...pack." She murmured, starting to stand. His eyes raked over her exposed skin.

"Will you lace me into my dress?" She asked though she was still very distracted, mind on the late night she would most definitely be having with her real husband later.

Still smitten, he agreed. Usually, he would have told her to get a servant.

"Which one would you like me to wear?" She asked, walking over to her wardrobe.

"I don't care. What's wrong with the one you were wearing?"

"It was my nightgown." She smiled, "I can't wear my nightgown all day."

"Oh." He looked at the discarded garment, apparently not all the way recovered from the lipstick. "Right. What about the one you said you had made. The emerald one."

She pulled an emerald green gown out of the closet, holding it up to show him. "I'll need some help getting it on."

He rose off the bed, going to help her. She started pulling the dress over her bare skin, glancing up at her husband with a sly smile. He kissed her cheek and started tying up the laces.

She sucked in her breathing as he yanked on the laces, the dress getting rather tight due to the force he was using. The maids were a bit gentler than him, but he got the job done quick.

"Thank you, my love." She murmured, smoothing her hand over her belly as Terra wiggled in discomfort at the now constricted space. It would only have to be until she left, but even so, a few hours was a while.

"You finish packing. I'll see to your carriage." She nodded, giving him a quick peck on the lips and then turning to continue doing so.

The King fixed his own clothes, then moved to leave, pausing as he spotted the piece of paper. "What's this?"

River frowned, having forgotten about the paper, walking up beside him. "It must have come while we were busy."

He read it over, frowning and then glowering at the news that the blacksmith would no longer be coming. "This is an outrage!"

"Darling..." River murmured, placing a hand on his arm. "It's alright..."

"No, it's not! I put down good money for this man to have a workspace in the village and now he cancels because of rain? _You'll_ be traveling and you're not even getting paid for it, he should be coming regardless!"

"My sweet, I'm sure he'll come another day." She rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. They had been having such a pleasant day, which was rather rare. "There's no need to get worked up."

He glared, though wasn't angry with her. Someone else was going to get the short end of his temper. "I have to write a letter at once."

She shook her head, knowing if she let him go his mood would probably only get worse, "No, that can wait. Why don't you stay with me? We only have a few hours left with each other before I go, don't let this inconvenience ruin it."

He reluctantly sat down on the bed, still fuming. His anger still needed somewhere to go. "The bloke's not going to get a penny from me."

"I know, my love, I know. You don't have to give him anything." She murmured, getting behind him and rubbing his shoulders, "Talk to me, my darling." She added, in hopes of getting his anger out.

"It's not a matter of what _I'll_ do, it's what I've _already_ done. I paid him in advance and if he's not coming then I must send someone to get the payment back. And in the very rain, he refuses to come in!"

"Shhh, shhh." She soothed, talking to him in the same manner that she would talk to the girls or Arthur if they were upset, "You can send someone as soon as the rain clears. It doesn't need to happen immediately." She kneaded the knots in his shoulders, "You shouldn't have had to pay him in the first place, you are his King. He should have come to service you without charge."

He sighed, her ministrations working. "I feel like a fool."

"You're not a fool." She murmured, running her hands down his chest and resting her chin on his shoulder, "You're a wise, strong man. It's not your fault that the blacksmith is a cheat."

He leaned his head to her. "You are good to me, wife."

She smiled softly, "Well it upsets me to see you so upset. And you know that stress isn't good for our baby."

He shifted, turning to put his hand fondly on her middle. "Our son..."

She put her hand over his, "It might be a girl you know..."

He scoffed. "I'm quite sure we are having a son. A girl cannot rule the kingdom."

"Darling, you already have a son to rule the kingdom." She reminded. River hadn't quite worked out what she was going to do once Terra was born. Since she already knew that the baby was a girl, she needed to get him used to the idea of having a daughter, at least until she worked something else out. "Don't you want a little princess?"

"Not particularly. Henry isn't fit to take my place. I'm sure the son you bear will be."

She sighed, crawling into his lap, "Well, I would like a princess."

"Girls are much too difficult to care for." He snorted.

She looked down at her belly, feeling a surge of unexpected protectiveness towards her unborn daughter, "Are you saying you won't want to care for our child if it's a girl?" She had read and taught lectures on some pretty brutal accounts of kings would kill their newborn daughters simply because they didn't want to deal with the hassle of raising them.

He shrugged. "Most child rearing is left to wet nurses and mothers. I have a kingdom to maintain."

"But...you wouldn't ever hurt our baby, would you?"

"Only if they're deserving of a spanking."

She rest her head against his chest, "I'll do my best to give us a son."

"I'm certain you won't fail."

She stayed how she was for a few minutes, toying with the fabric of his robes, "I'll have the servants finish packing for me so we can spend the rest of the day together."

He smiled. "I'm glad." She nuzzled his neck, closing her eyes to relax.

They stayed there for a very long while before they were called for luncheon. Together, they went to lunch, and then walked through the castle, the rain still pounding down. While it did rain often where they were, it never rained hard or for a long time.

The King was getting noticeably more worried about River's leaving. She continued to assure him that she would be fine, though she began to worry that he would forbid her from leaving.

The servants continued on with River's preparations, having to do more work to prepare to go through the rain.

It was only a few hours before River was to leave and the two were sitting in front of a fire together, trying to keep warm in the cold, damp castle, tracing Terra's kicks and turns. The baby was a bit more active today, mostly in protest of the tight dress.

The King was happy to snuggle close to River, talking softly about nothings with her. Surprisingly enough, River was enjoying this time, this being one of the rare moments that the King was actually an enjoyable and funny man to talk to.

The pleasantry was unfortunately interrupted by a knock at the door. The King groaned. "Who disturbs us?"

"Your highness." The stable master entered the room, bowing lowly.

"What?" He demanded, looking over at the other man.

"So very sorry to bother you." The man bowed again, obviously nervous, fiddling with his rain-soaked hat, "However it is my duty to report that unfortunately there has been an accident."

The King was not happy to hear this. "An accident?"

"Y-yes, your highness. We were wheeling the carriage out to get ready for the Queen's departure, however, due to the rain, it got stuck in the mud. We didn't realize that the stable boy hadn't properly latched the horses and as we were trying to free the carriage, thunder struck and..." The man looked at the floor, "Two of our best horses were scared off."

He got to his feet so suddenly that he nearly knocked River over. "Where is the stable boy?!"

The man jumped, "H-He was t-trampled by the horses, m'lord."

"Serves him right to lose my best ones!" He growled. "Send a search party for them! I won't have them lost due to incompetence."

"I tried, your majesty, but the commander of guard refuses to go out in the storm. He says it is too dangerous."

" _I'll_ show him 'too dangerous.'" The King muttered. "Bring him to me!"

The man nodded, about to scamper out when he remembered, "There is one more thing. When the horses ran, it yanked the carriage and broke the wheel."

The King's face was getting redder by the moment. "Bring everyone who was part of this to me!" The man nodded and ran from the room.

River moved to the King's side, touching his arm. He turned to face her. "You won't be leaving tonight."

"I have to go tonight or else I won't make it on time." She protested, "My love, these are minor setbacks, I'm sure it will all be resolved within a few hours."

"The blacksmith has canceled, your transport is broken, and I can no longer offer you the best horses. If you go tonight you will be in danger. I cannot allow that, especially when you are with child."

"They're only horses and a wheel can be fixed. I won't be in danger." She argued.

"What if this happens on your journey? There is not one to help in the middle of the night in the forest. The rain will compromise the view of your driver, your belongings could be ruined from the rain..." He was fretting a surprising amount.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll stay one more night, but I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Thank you." He kissed her. "Now I must deal with this mess."

"What are you going to do to them?" She whispered.

"What I usually do." He muttered. Someone was likely to lose their job.

The stable master soon brought the rest of the workers in, the commander of the guard reportedly refusing to come. This new information pushed the King over the edge, blinding him to all else.

"River, you take care of this. I'll find that traitor myself!" He stormed out.

She looked startled, looking over the group of people. "What happened exactly?"

They looked at the floor, most of them looking quite sad over what happened to the stable boy. A maid spoke up, "We were trying to move the carriage, ma'am, to the main gate so we could bring your bags down. But it got stuck in the mud."

"And then the accident happened." She nodded, "Well, it is a very unfortunate tragedy. And from what I understand, my husband wishes me to fire all of you. However, he and I often have conflicting opinions. If you promise not to tell anyone, I won't do anything and I'm sure his majesty won't know the difference."

They all looked at her, shocked by her lack of screaming at them. They'd never had such a courtesy, still wary that she might snap at any moment. "We promise to fix the carriage as quickly as we can, your highness."

"You need not rush, the King refuses to let me leave until at least tomorrow morning. Now go before he returns and decides to deal with you himself."

They thanked her and scurried off. She left the room as well, going to find the King, following the sound of shouting.

The King was in a non-descript side-room, the commander of guard taking the King's rage with a stone face. River stood in the doorway, watching the King scream and throw a fit.

The other man, whom River was acquainted with and knew as Marcus, knew he was going to be thrown out. He didn't seem to care much anymore, refusing to give the King any satisfaction.

River had developed quite a fondness for Marcus, him being one of the few people that she had entrusted to help carry out her schemes. He was always the guard to accompany her back to the other kingdom, though he had sworn to leave her just outside their home and cover for her without question.

The King was just finishing a long, rude rant about how the horses Marcus wouldn't search for were worth twice as much as him and a 'bloody goat would do a better job than you'. The King was known for his monstrous temper and was certainly living up to it now.

He drew back to strike the man, River jumping in between them to block him at the last moment. He barely managed to stop himself and realize River was there, hardly a centimeter away from actually hurting her before his hand stopped. She had already braced herself for the hit, blinking up at him when it never came.

"Get out of my way." The King hissed.

She raised her chin in defiance, "No, I won't let you hurt him."

"And why is that?" He dared her.

She knew she was only making him angrier and he would most likely scream at her for this later, "Because he had been your commander of guard for years and has protected me countless times."

"He has put you in danger tonight a delayed your trip." He countered.

"He is your best-trained soldier." She argued, her reasons not very persuading.

"He betrayed my direct orders several times!"

"Perhaps he had a good reason. Please, my love, don't do anything to him." Her words were probably making it sound more like she was having an affair with the guard rather than simply being grateful for what he had done for her.

He glared. "Why are you defending him? He put you at risk!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to. He would never intentionally put his queen in danger." She looked up at the man. If he was fired, (or executed), it would make leaving the kingdom much harder. However, if the King didn't see it her way she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"We cannot afford such accidents, certainly not when you're with child. I will not stand for this!"

She could tell he wouldn't be agreeing with her anytime soon, so it was time to put her plan in effect, "My love, I'm am begg-ugh!" She pressed a hand to her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut as if she was in pain.

Both Marcus and the King looked alarmed, reaching out to support her. She grabbed onto the guard, knowing it would bother the King. She whimpered and let her legs give out beneath her.

If Marcus was smart enough to help her, the King would most likely have a change of heart and let him keep his job, unknowingly preserving River's plans. Marcus caught her, lowering her into a nearby seat. "What is wrong, your highness?"

"I don't know..." She whispered, putting on a frightened expression with a tone to match, "The baby...it hurts."

"Get the midwife." The King demanded to Marcus.

"Someone needs to carry her back to bed, I'll send another guard to retrieve the midwife."

"You won't touch her." The King glared. "Can you walk?" He asked River.

She shook her head no, faking another groan, this time, louder. Marcus was already scooping her up in his arms before the King could protest again. "Don't worry, my queen. Everything will be fine."

She nodded, letting him carry her while the King shouted for the guards to get the midwife. Marcus brought her to the royal chambers, setting her gently on the bed.

The King followed grumpily, trying to shoo the other man away. Marcus stated he would fetch extra pillows and water, leaving the room.

"Please don't get rid of him," River whispered.

The King muttered something, his current jealousy making him forget about the accident. She cried out again, clutching her middle, not going to stop until he agreed. "My queen..." He was concerned again.

"Please..." She repeated, "Promise me."

Her voice sounded so desperate to him, like a last wish, which scared him beyond anything. "Anything. Fine, I promise."

She clung to his hand, looking scared out of her mind. She'd have to keep pretending to be scared until the midwife arrived and told them that everything was fine.

Marcus came first with the pillows and water.

The midwife came a few minutes later. "I must insist that you leave me alone with her majesty now. This is a womanly matter." The midwife stated.

The commander left, the King hesitated. "My wife..."

"It's alright." River whispered, squeezing his hand, "She'll take care of me."

He kissed her cheek and went to wait outside with Marcus.

River looked up at the woman, "You don't have to do an examination. I already know what's wrong."

"What might that be?" Asked the midwife as she put down her things.

"It was a stress episode, I had been having a fight with the King. This has happened to me before in my previous pregnancies."

The other woman started prodding gently at River's round middle. "I would have to say I agree. Rest would be best for you."

River nodded, "Yes, I know." Terra kicked at the stranger's hands, not liking how the space became even more compressed when it poked.

"Word is you're traveling again... You should delay."

"I'll be fine." She insisted, wincing as Terra kicked at the woman's hand particularly hard.

The midwife sighed, thinking River's best interests were elsewhere, but not saying anything more. "What shall I tell his majesty?"

"If you could tell him to try and keep a hold of his temper around me that would be wonderful." She gave her a small smile, grateful that the woman was so cooperative.

"I will. Drink some tea before bed to help calm you." She took her bag and stepped into the hall.

River nodded, closing her eyes and waiting for her husband. The conversation outside the door was muffled, but audible. The midwife explained the situation and left, then the King reluctantly told Marcus he wasn't being fired because he wanted what was best for River.

Both men then entered the chambers. River reached out for Phillip. Now that she had gotten her way she would let him be her "hero".

He sat on the edge of the bed and, surprisingly, took on an apologetic tone. "I've told the commander he may stay."

"Thank you." She whispered, bringing his hand to her lips.

"Are you alright now?" He asked though the midwife said she was fine.

She nodded, "The midwife said it was stress."

He hesitated. "Yes... I fear that may have possibly been due to my credit."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

He was trying very hard to apologize without actually doing so. "...Our wishes for the commander where conflicting and this may have... been stressful to you."

"Because you yelled at me?" She breathed.

"To say it in little words." He nodded slowly.

"I don't want anything to happen to the baby." She whispered, eyes welling up with fake tears.

"Nothing will happen. I will do my best to uphold the midwife's instructions. He'll be safe."

"What were her instructions?" She asked, wanting to see if he had actually even listened to the woman or if he was just saying that to calm her for the time being.

"To create a calmer environment for you." He murmured.

She squeezed his hand, "And you promise to keep Sir Marcus?"

"Yes." He nodded. "He is welcome to stay and must continue his promise to escort you on your journey tomorrow."

"Thank you, my love." She whispered, pulling him down for a kiss. He accepted, taking this to mean he didn't have to make awkward attempts at apologizing anymore.

"Did you send the guards to look for the horses." She asked, toying with his hair.

He nodded. "They'll search through the night."

"Please don't punish the stable workers anymore over this." She murmured, "It was an accident. And that stable boy deserves a proper burial, you should let them use the chapel in the castle tonight."

He sighed. "Fine, but I won't be responsible for arranging anything.

"I'll arrange it then." She started to get out of bed.

"No, stay in bed please!" He fretted. "You must. If.. if it will mean you stay in bed then I'll arrange it."

She looked surprised, "You will?"

He looked at Marcus. "Perhaps you can assist."

"I can make sure the servants know that there is a funeral to be held and I will have some men to assist, but other than that I cannot do much. The castle takes orders from you, not me." The man answered.

He sighed, "Very well."

River hugged him tightly, "Thank you… It means so much to me that you're doing this." She murmured, "I feel as though his death was my fault."

"Nonsense, my queen," Marcus said. "This storm has brought bad luck."

"Even so," She looked back at the King, "I wish this to be a beautiful ceremony. Please make it as nice as you can for such short notice. And I wish to be in attendance."

The King was a bit deflated, having gotten himself into more than he wanted to do. "I will try. Stay and rest." He kissed her forehead.

She squeezed his hand, "Thank you, my darling. If you need any assistance, I'll be here."

Another kiss and the two men left to arrange things.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the next few hours, the ceremony was arranged, River getting changed into a black dress.

She ran into the King in the hall. He looked like a boiling kettle, trying to keep a lid on it for the sake of his wife.

She could tell he was mad already, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to mess with him. "Did you remember flowers, my love?" She asked as she linked her arm in his so they could walk together to the chapel.

He huffed. "No one told me anything about flowers."

"Dear, flowers are a part of any funeral." She crossed her arms, "I knew I shouldn't have let you plan this."

"It will be just fine without them." He insisted.

She put on an upset face.

He looked at her, then glared at the floor. "Ugh, fine. I'll send someone to get them from the gardens, but they will be damp."

"That's fine." She kissed his cheek, "And have you prepared what you will say?"

He muttered something. She glared at the side of his head for a brief moment, then pressed a hand to her side, wincing.

He coughed, straightening his robes. "Yes. I have."

Her smile returned, "Thank you."

He sighed, "I must go make final touches."

She nodded, "Shall I come with you?"

"No, go find your seat. Comfort the staff."

She nodded, kissing him deeply, "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Of course." He murmured.

She walked to the chapel, sitting where she was told and speaking with the staff around her. Many were openly crying now, taking comfort in River's kindness. She made sure each one of them had a handkerchief and spoke to as many as possible, trying to console them.

It was an odd thing to do, even for her, but she knew that this was probably the first time these servants had been treated with kindness in the castle. She also knew that if she wanted to be the one to deliver the Crown, she had to set the example of a good queen.

Every head that wore the Crown had been powerful, but fair ruler and she realized that that commonality needed to start with her, even if she wasn't in the history books.

Marcus was by her side, for the most part, making sure (by order of the King) that none of the conversations were getting too stressful for her. He also took the opportunity to thank her for saving his neck.

"We're partners, remember? You watch out for me and I watch out for you." River smiled in response.

"I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry it caused you trouble with the heir."

She shook her head, "It was bound to happen at one point. If it hadn't happened with you, it would have with something else."

He smiled, one of the only people to offer the friendly gesture regularly. "I must repay you."

"Perhaps some time in the future, but not tonight. Tonight is about the boy."

"Jacob." He sighed. "A good friend, but lost now."

"I lost a son..." She whispered, "There is no pain in the universe that can compare to that loss." It was the first time she had ever spoken about William with someone outside of her family.

"I'm sorry." Marcus murmured sympathetically.

She shook her head, "It was several years ago and something I've learned to live with."

"Yes, death makes companions of us all. Still... it must be rather difficult to bear another child with the possibility of losing that one, too."

"I've had plenty of nightmares." She whispered, smoothing a hand across her middle, "It's almost enough to make you not want to have any more children, just to avoid the risk of losing them."

"My sister had similar emotions when she lost her children."

"How did she deal with it?" River asked, looking up at him, a flicker of genuine heartache flashing in her eyes.

"Well..." He thought. "It took her many years. They were killed in a village raid, so she felt she couldn't protect them. She traveled for many months. She tried to isolate herself to avoid any reminder, but when she finally reached out again it helped her. She started helping people to rebuild trust in herself. She cares for orphaned children now."

River nodded, staring at her lap, thinking about her husband, their lost son, and the pain that they often still hid from each other.

"Perhaps you could meet one day. I'm sure you'd be good friends."

"I would like that very much." She took a minute to recollect herself, "Please, don't tell the King what I shared with you. He doesn't know and...I'd rather it stay that way."

"Of course. I can't think of why it'd come up in a conversation." He nodded.

She waited another few minutes before getting up to look for the King once again, wondering what was taking him so long.

It took some asking around before someone told her that he was in the room that was usually locked and guarded. River frowned, trying to go up to the door to knock on it.

"Come in." Said the King from inside.

She opened the door, walking inside. There were a number of stairs to go down, leading to a hall of rooms known as the vaults. Sound carried easily, River's footsteps echoing.

One of the rooms near the end was slightly open and a light came from inside. It was a small and windowless room, lit by two wall candles. The only thing in there beside his majesty was a pedestal holding a pillow and a familiar crown.

River stopped as soon as she saw the Crown, her heartbeats quickening. She didn't know what to say, at a loss for words, wondering what he was doing with the Crown at this moment in time.

He turned to look at her. "Did you need something, wife?"

"I was just...seeing where you had gone off to." She murmured, "What are you doing down here?"

"Reminiscing." He said in the same tone.

She moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around his torso and pressing her cheek to his arm, "Are you alright?"

He sighed. "Yes. It was a long time ago." She pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

She knew that now wasn't the time to ask if she could have the Crown, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just continue to be wonderful." He smiled weakly.

She tried smiling back at him, thoughts of William still floating in the back of her mind. She held him a bit tighter, staring at the Crown.

"Come now. We have business."

She nodded, turning to go back up the stairs, "Have you finished all the preparations?"

"Yes, I have." He confirmed.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they were met with a group of very cross looking noble men. The King quickly put on an expression to match, stepping in front of River. "State your business."

"We have come to bring you to your senses and protest this abomination of an event." The supposed leader growled, glaring at the River.

The King shut the vault, glaring back harder. "The funeral will be happening whether you say so or not."

"Have you gone mad?" The man stared at him, "This sacred space is reserved for only the use of the high born. I will not stand by and let generations of tradition be tainted by the ideals of a woman who has too much control over you."

"My woman does not control me, this was _my_ idea!" It wasn't of course, but taking credit for things was second nature to him. (That, and River had a talent for making him think he was acting of his free will.) " _I_ am a high-born, as well as my wife, and _we_ will be using our privileges in the chapel to do what we please, and I please to hold a wake for the boy who died tonight."

"Before you married this woman you never would have dreamed of hosting a service for a servant." The man snarled.

"I never had a need to! My marriage is coincidental, not causational."

"You had plenty of times to do this! I will not stand for this."

The other men circled around them, grabbing for River. The King pushed them away with an unforgiving force. "If you lay a finger on my wife you will be hanged! I do not care for your concerns, your words mean nothing! I am your superior, your rightful leader and what I say goes! How _dare_ you accuse me and your queen of disgracing anything. You should be blessed to look upon us! You should be punished for speaking against us!"

"We are only doing what we think is best for you, my King. This woman somehow won your affections seemingly overnight and we fear that you are not thinking clearly."

"I will not apologize for not sharing the intimate details of my love life or for having one. _Never_ question my judgment. If you want to keep your homes and lives I urge you to return to them. Now."

Several of the men backed off, slinking back to their houses. Only a few remained, "I promise you that you will regret this. Don't grow too attached to your heathenous Queen."

"And I promise I will have you hanged if any harm comes to her. Leave before I make you."

He hissed. "You wouldn't, you're too much of a coward." The man spat at his feet and turned to walk away.

The King had all his pent up fury from that day bursting out of him at the seams. He looked to the guards posted down the hall. "Seize this man!" The guards ran and grabbed the man, dragging him back to the King. "Put him in the dungeons immediately. Let him rot through the night and make his final peace with the Gods."

"You'll only be fueling the people's anger!" The man shouted as the guards dragged him away, "I am not afraid of death! I will be a martyr for the people! They will rise against you!"

"Vulture." The King muttered, watching the traitor disappear. "Pick his own bones before he picks mine. To claim loyalty and then _this_?"

River had her arms wrapped protectively around her middle, a mix of fury and fear on her face.

The King turned to her. "He will not harm you."

She nodded, though her expression or stance didn't change. She'd had no idea how much the people disliked her and she knew that it wouldn't be terribly difficult for any of them to harm her or the baby.

"My queen?" He put a hand on her cheek.

She closed her eyes, taking a shaking breath. He pulled her against him, figuring words would be too difficult. She hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder, wishing the Doctor was there.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I was only doing what I thought was right."

"It is and that man will hang." He murmured. He was mostly motivated to do the funeral out of spite at this point.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "So much for the calm environment the midwife requested." She breathed.

He looked alarmed. "Do you need to lie down again? Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine." She assured him, kissing his cheek, "Let's go to the ceremony."

He nodded, offering an arm. She took his arm, walking beside him though she continued to look around as if someone was going to attack them at any moment. They made it safely to the chapel, taking their seats by Marcus.

River continued to fidget, looking around the room every three minutes. The King held her hand firmly as the workers took turns speaking about the stable boy and looking at the flowers lining the wooden casket.

"You did a lovely job." River murmured to the King, giving him a very small smile.

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand.

When it was his turn to say something, he got up and stood where the other speakers had stood. Most of his words weren't genuine and everyone knew it, but they were surprised at his effort. He declared that the wake would last until the rain stopped and anyone was welcome to grieve freely until then.

River was somewhat touched by the effort he gave and the compassion he showed. When he returned to her, she thanked him again. "We can leave now if you'd like."

"I wouldn't mind retiring early." He agreed.

Marcus followed them out, particularly alert tonight. Many of the servants stopped to bow and thank the King as they left.

"Commander," The King addressed Marcus, "I would like you to stand watch in front of the royal chambers tonight."

The man nodded, "Is there any particular reason to be on special alert tonight?"

"Noble John has made a threat to the queen and I. He has been jailed, but I'm weary of his followers."

"I will personally guard the door and position the best guards along the hall as reinforcements." He bowed.

"Thank you." Phillip murmured, probably one of the first time he'd actually said the words. "Come, queen, to bed."

She followed him into their room, bolting the door behind them. She got changed into her nightgown, though started pacing the room.

"Wife, why do you act caged? Come to bed." He urged.

"I won't be able to sleep." She shook her head.

"You need your rest. Lie down at the least." He went over to her, running his hands over her shoulders.

She bit her lip, "I cannot just lay in bed when my life and the life of my child has been threatened."

"There are guards all over the halls. You will be safe." He insisted.

"What about the window? Or what if they overpower the guards?" She shook her head.

"We are three floors off the ground and I'm sure we'll wake if the guards have trouble. I will be here to protect you."

She buried her head in her hands, letting out a dry sob for effect. She was worried, of course, but the hysteria was an act. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't feel safe here."

"You will be leaving in the morning, my queen. Surely you can make it through the night."

She sighed, taking a shaking breath, "Fine, but I cannot sleep tonight. I'll sleep on the carriage ride tomorrow."

"Very well, but lie with me, please."

"I'll feel too vulnerable laying down." She shook her head.

"Well... sit, then." He gestured to one of their chairs.

She sighed, sitting. He moved to sit adjacent to her.

"Are you not going to sleep?"

"With my wife up worrying? I will be good company."

"But darling, you have a kingdom to run."

He shrugged. "It'll be fine."

She smiled weakly, sitting back and trying to think about something else. He stayed up with her for hours, trying to talk about random things. He did, however, fall asleep in his chair eventually. River nearly fell asleep as well, though noises kept causing her to jump.

Marcus knocked and brought her tea in the early hours of the morning, updating her that everything was fine. She thanked him, taking the tea hesitantly.

He looked at the King. "He cares for you quite a lot."

She looked at the man as well, "You think so?"

"He hasn't been so considerate to us in years."

"I think he's just shaken from what happened yesterday."

"Yes... perhaps it was the storm." The rain had lightened up, though not stopped.

She nodded, standing and walking over to the sleeping King to wake him.

He snorted and stirred, jerking awake. "Huh?"

"My love, I must get ready to leave." She touched his cheek.

He frowned, "Already?"

"I know how much you hate when I leave, but I'll be safer in the other kingdom than I am here." She reasoned.

He sighed and nodded. "And if you leave now in the early morning you will be safer." He stood. "I will purge the kingdom of threats to you while you're gone."

"We'll miss you while we're gone." She whispered, bringing his hand to rest on her belly.

He smiled tiredly. "Do get some rest on your way."

"I will, I promise." She smiled back.

"Return to me whole and happy."

"I will tell our little prince stories of you each day to ensure he doesn't forget his father."

"I have no worries." He kissed her.

"I must get dressed, and then will you see me out?"

"Of course."

River got ready for the day, eager to get home to be with the Doctor and her children.

The carriage was prepared and meals for her travel made. Soon the King was walking down with her to the stables. It was still drizzling.

River climbed into the carriage, "I shall give my girls you best wishes."

The King didn't comment on that, giving her another kiss. "Safe travels."

"Stay safe, my king." She squeezed his hand.

Marcus sat on the coach seat, holding the reins of the ready horses. The King closed the door River drew back the curtain on the window, blowing him one last kiss and pressing her hand to the glass.

He waved back as the transport started moving away. River leaned back and sighed, looking forward to getting out of her uncomfortable dress and into normal clothes.

As per their usual agreement, Marcus stopped the coach a little ways into the forest, getting down from his seat to open the door for River.

"Thank you." She smiled, getting out of the carriage. "I'll see you in a few weeks time."

He handed her the bag the servants packed. "Safe journeys." He said, getting back up to take the reins. He always had to ride the whole journey there, just to make sure passing towns could vogue that the carriage went by.

She watched him go before going to the TARDIS which had been cloaked just a few feet off the path.

The ship welcomed her and had a pair of pajamas waiting on the jump seat. The Doctor was under the impression that she was in the other room putting the girls to sleep while he brushed his teeth. She would be getting a well earned night of rest going home.

River gladly wriggled out of her dress and put the pajamas on, hiding her bags and the dress in the wardrobe. She then piloted the TARDIS back to the flat, going up the stairs to tuck the girls in as if nothing had happened.

They gave her sleepy kisses, murmuring their excitement about the play they were in, which was going to be performed in a matter of days.

"I know, my loves. I can't wait to see it." She smiled, touching Freya's soft curls. "Get some rest now."

"Will my baby brother come?" Freya asked.

"Yes, of course, Arthur will be there." She nodded, "I should go check on him now. Get some rest."

"Night night, Mummy." She snuggled into her blankets.

"Goodnight, love." River quietly left the room, going to check on Arthur.

The boy had been put to bed hours ago but was fussing in his sleep. River leaned over the crib, gently touching his stomach to calm him. He whined, but slowly stopped kicking.

"Hush now, my darling." She whispered. He took a minute to still, unconsciously sending a warm feeling or two through the mental connection. She smiled, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving him to sleep.

The Doctor was waiting in bed, reading by lamplight. "What are you reading?" River asked, crawling into bed and picking up her blue book.

"Just some Agatha Cristie. Very clever woman. Great garden, could use some work on her bridge playing."

She hummed, already a bit distracted by her diary.

He put a bookmark in, looking up at her. "Kids asleep okay?"

"Mmmhmm." She hummed, scribbling away, not really hearing his question.

"River?" He put his book down on the nightstand. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She finally looked up, "Just jotting down some notes."

"Something happen today that I missed?" He asked. It had been a fairly relaxed day.

She shook her head, "No, no I was just doing a bit of reading earlier and I found some information I thought was interesting."

He smiled softly and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Brilliant wife, never far from her studies."

She laughed, "Stop it."

"Never." He kissed her again, now purposely trying to distract her from her notes.

"You're terrible." She laughed, his distraction starting to work.

He scooted over to her space, peppering her face with kisses. "And you love it."

She giggled, her diary falling to the floor, now forgotten. "That I do."

He pulled her close. "You know what I love?"

"What do you love?" She smiled.

"You." He hummed, tapping her nose and then kissing the spot.

"Can you show me how much?" She murmured.

"If it's alright with you." He looked at her with gentle eyes, waiting for permission, unlike a certain king.

"Please." She purred.

"Then it would be my pleasure." He murmured, quickly jumping back into their flirtatious banter. He moved close, nipping her earlobe. "Or rather, yours."

She shivered, eyes darkening, "All mine?"

"All yours." He echoed, pressing a proper kiss to her lips. She hummed into the kiss, pulling him closer.

They were about as close as their bodies would allow with River's bump in between them, his hands tangling in her hair.

"Don't wake the children." She breathed.

He started moving down her neck, leaving a hot trail. "Between us, I think you're the one who has to watch her volume." He teased.

"Is that a challenge, husband?" She closed her eyes, tilting her head back.

"Indubitably, wife." He hummed, kissing her collar.

She giggled, "Well, then, I accept."

He pushed her night top from her shoulders, kissing each one then trailing lower down her sternum.

"You're so gentle." She murmured.

"You said yesterday that you were a bit sore." He hummed.

She nodded, "Well you're very sweet to take that into consideration."

"You know I always do." He replied, not thinking his ministrations were any new as he moved delicately to her chest.

It didn't take much to work her up, all of River's desire resurfacing. The doctor strategically worked both of them out of their clothes as his hands and mouth excited her body.

"Doctor..." She whimpered.

He had scooted down the bed, by this point, her legs draped over his shoulders. He was giving her thighs butterfly kisses, amusedly watching her skin twitch from the tickling and anticipation. "Yes, dear?"

"I love you." She breathed. "So, so much."

He smiled at her around her belly. "I love you, too."

"I can tell." She laughed softly.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked innocently.

"I'm afraid it is." She grinned, "I _am_ pregnant for the fourth time."

"In my defense, I couldn't have known the girls would be twins." He lowered his head, breath hot against her.

She gasped, fingers tightening around the sheets, " _That's_ your excuse?"

"Well," He hummed, "There's a certain activity that comes with making babies that _is_ rather pleasurable for the both of us." Though the words were on the factual side, they were said slowly and punctuated with a kiss to her sensitive flesh.

She bit her lip, trying not to make any noise. "I see..."

He hummed, starting to do more than just kiss there. She squeaked, biting her tongue in an effort to stay silent as he worked his mouth over her sex.

While he started slow, he still had their challenge in mind. He interrupted broad strokes of his tongue with a few more precise sensations, knowing the quick changes could elicit noise. She would gasp every time his movements varied, putting in a great deal of effort not to make any other noise besides that.

He made sure to keep steady speeds, wanting to indulge in a longer session today.

"Th-this isn't fair." She groaned. He hummed in a request for her to elaborate, the tone sending vibrations through her. "I'm going to lose because you're doing this..."

"I can do worse and you know it." He smirked.

"I don't think I do." She grinned.

He looked at her eyes devilishly for a moment before focusing back on his task. He pushed two fingers into her slick core, using his hand to up his ante.

She gasped, her back arching, "C-Cheater."

"Like you're any fairer." He murmured against her.

"I want you." She whimpered. He grinned, slowing the movements of his tongue.

He started moving back up her body. Once he was close enough, she flipped them, pinning him beneath her, "My turn."

He watched her with dark eyes, wiggling under her weight. She leaned in, starting by gently nipping at his neck before moving down, kissing and sucking at his pulse points.

His reactions weren't that varied from what her's had been, mostly just changes in breath. She kissed and nipped her way down his body, stopping at his waist. His arousal was blatantly obvious, his hands twitching at his sides.

She smirked, continuing her movements along his left hip and thigh. His anticipation only grew, though he stayed quiet knowing after all the teasing he'd done to her he very well deserved this.

Once she had reached the bottom of his thigh, she switched to the other. He tried not to whine, skin twitching. She laughed, nipping at the skin near the dip of his thigh. His hips jerked on their own accord.

"Now who's cheating?"

She smiled deviously, her hand starting to stroke his length slowly. "It's not _cheating_."

"And what would you call it, wife?" He looked down at her, breath heavy.

"I'd call it giving myself a fair and necessary advantage." She squeezed.

He moaned, before shutting himself up. "Necessary, hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Only because I'm pregnant."

"Hadn't noticed, dear." He teased.

She huffed, increasing her speed. "Oh please."

He grinned. "I suppose you'll be blaming me for that one, yeah?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well, there's this certain look you get when- yes, that's the one." He said, looking at her.

"I don't have a look." She scoffed.

"Yes, you do." He chirped. "A sort of annoyed "you ridiculous man" frown."

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile, "Shut up."

"Make me." He hummed.

She crept up to his lips, kissing him deeply. He happily submitted to her, mouth moving in time with hers. She smiled against his lips as she settled herself over him.

As it was, both of them ended up losing their challenge, though the kids remained asleep so it didn't matter all too much.

River fell against him, breathless and glistening once they had finished, "You're terrible." She teased.

"Is that what you call terrible?" He laughed airily. "You were calling it the opposite a minute ago."

She smiled, "Well, I suppose you're not _that_ bad. Decent. At least in my top twenty."

"I'll have to try harder next time." He mused.

"You will." She nuzzled his collar.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"At sex or just in general?" She smirked.

"I meant in general, but I suppose that covers sex, too."

"Well, I think you've mentioned that once or twice. It just so happens that I think you're rather wonderful as well." She smiled.

"A moment ago I was terrible." He tisked, smiling. "Make up your mind."

"Oh, hush." She pecked his cheek, getting up to get dressed.

He moved to get his pajamas back on as well before getting back under the covers. She crawled back onto the bed, lying beside him, "I think you've woken Terra."

"Have I?" He placed a hand over her middle.

She nodded, placing her hand on his. He felt their daughter move in reaction to his hands, smiling. "You know, something?"

"What?" She looked over at him.

"I think she's going to be just amazing."

She bit her lip, "Why do you think that?"

"She's our child." He kissed her temple. "Our children are always amazing."

She nodded, "Yes, that's true."

"I bet they get that from their mother." He hummed.

"Well, I'm convinced they get it from their father." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Perhaps we're both right."

"Perhaps." She squeezed his hand.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered, nuzzling his neck.

Despite River's current apprehension towards her daughter, they would soon work together to win the crown from the King.

For several weeks after she'd finally gotten it, the Crown remained in River's possession, kept in the room that was to be Terra's nursery on the TARDIS.

The weekend before the baby was born, River crept out of bed one last time, feeling that it was finally time to set the Crown on its rightful path.

She silently piloted the TARDIS to meet Sir Vrurd, though she found herself sitting in the console room once the ship landed, staring at the object in her hands. The Golden Crown of Terra. _Terra._

For the longest time River had thought the bootstrap paradox of the Crown's name had to do with it's Earthen origin, but perhaps that wasn't the case. By all technicality, _she_ was the one who was to -already had- give the Crown its title. She couldn't change the name now, but its meaning could certainly go any direction.

Terra. This would be named for her daughter who indeed truly won the Crown. Without her daughter's help, River probably still would have been stuck with King Philip. The universe might never know the truth, but that hardly mattered now.

Before finally getting up to hand over the Crown, River wrote a small note to accompany it in the language of the Heolc people: _The Golden Crown of Terra. A crown only for the kindest and most just of rulers. May it bring great guidance to those that wear it._

With those few, simple words, she set out. The Doctor was right, their daughter hadn't even been born yet and she was already leaving a huge impact on history. And who knows, maybe one day Terra would get to wear the crown that had been named after her. After all, she was going to be amazing.


End file.
